


【soramafu】多情種

by TsushimaAia



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsushimaAia/pseuds/TsushimaAia
Summary: 「做有情人」「你愛熱吻卻永不愛人，練習為樂但是怕熟人」
Relationships: Mafumafu/Soraru (Utaite)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【soramafu】多情種

總有多情種是要尋一個上等情事的，就像玫瑰花是天生要被吻的一樣。

宴會上其實是很喧鬧，來來往往身份不明的人齊聚，根本教人無從說起。此起彼伏的搭訕和調笑禮貌而又不可忽視的敲擊著鼓膜，像是鏽蝕的刻痕，一點一點侵蝕著有些煩躁的神經。

mafumafu其實是已經身處於很偏僻的宴會位置了，在這裡賓客並沒有多少。有的話多半還是不得志又不得勢的那一群人。他看著這一群人，有人郁結，有人交談，有人憤懣。

mafumafu輕輕翹起腳尖，西裝褲遮不住那一截白皙又脆弱的腳踝，好看的誘惑著讓人把它折斷。很浪蕩的眨了眨眼睛，向著遞酒的侍者微微一笑。

誰都不知道一絲不苟的西服下面藏著什麼。黑色的束縛帶勾勒出纖細的身子，糜爛的後穴不知飢渴的一張一翕著吐出花液，胸前兩粒紅艷的乳珠蹭在西服襯衫上蹭的生疼，卻無端勾起了白髮少年的情慾。

端著酒杯的手微微一動都會勾著束縛帶在身上磨蹭，有些痛又很舒服。像是欲念在心間跳舞。

情慾讓他恍神。那姿態就像是一枝隨風搖曳的玫瑰花，開在了什麼人的心上。

有人來邀舞。

mafumafu像是方才回過神來，睜著一雙水靈靈的紅色眸子看著面前邀舞的人，手指曖昧的划過對方的手掌，欲拒還應的偏了偏頭，湊到那人耳邊小聲拒絕，溫熱又濕乎乎的語句卻是無端給人留下了更多的遐想。

打發走了那人，他溜到侍者面前又拿了一杯酒。這次換成了葡萄味道的氣泡酒，好聞的讓人迷亂。水晶杯里還泛著細細密密的泡沫，像是紅水晶中嵌上了碎碎的鑽石。

他小心的將酒端起，抿了一口。

mafumafu是屬於不勝酒力的那種人的，不敢喝的太急，抿酒的動作像是貓兒矜持的舔著牛奶。本是純潔至極的一個動作，卻因為mafumafu眼神的迷離曖昧添了幾分青澀爛漫的感覺。

罪惡與天真摻雜著，拼和成了一個這樣像毒品一樣百無禁忌而無辜的mafumafu。

品著酒，舌尖上炸起酸甜的味道，配合著辣乎乎的酒精，催的臉頰上染上了紅。身上像是被點了火。酒杯里的氣泡噼啪破裂，身上的情慾也流溢出來，像是成熟過分的草莓，酸酸甜甜的泛著香味。

臉頰上是淺淺的緋色，染紅了指尖，抹過了眼角，平白無故的摻雜上了幾點風流，勾過來了不少人的目光。

「被下藥了。」

這個概念幾乎是很模糊的出現在了因為藥效而慌張混沌的mafumafu的腦子里。而這個念頭讓身子的熱燃的更甚，像是五內俱焚一樣的煎熬。烤的人心發焦，意亂情迷。

怎麼描述都不能夠恰當，整個人像是浸在歡愉與痛苦的深海中沈沈浮浮，不知所措。

意識隨著最原始醜陋的衝動而顫慄，而興奮，而恐懼，大肆叫囂著要被佔有，要被侵犯。

最後出現在腦海中的只剩下自己同父異母的哥哥，soraru。

總是對mafumafu冷冷清清又不失溫柔的哥哥。不討人喜歡卻總是恰到好處讓他討厭不起來的一個著實的怪人。

但是倘若撇棄這些性格，只單看他的樣貌，幽深的的藍色眸子黑色的發，也足夠讓任何人都心生幾分好感。

mafumafu幾乎對他是抱持著一般人所作嘔的想法同他相處的，愛意，欲念互相摻雜。

soraru是他心上一點的白月光，是承載了他所有青澀心事與不可告人的性衝動的對象。

意識是逐漸再被吞噬，是逐漸在被蠶食，慢慢的慢慢的消弭在空虛之中。

想被人抱住，給予一絲冰涼的溫柔也好，粗暴的對待也罷。都好過自己獨身一人不斷在欲海中下墜。

就這樣，好像在不斷下墜中被誰接住了一樣。

等到mafumafu再次恢復意識時整個人是迷糊的。柔軟的大床上，赤裸的少年無力仰躺著，白髮凌亂四散，肌膚白皙得近乎透明，止不住的泛著紅潮。

全身上下只有蒙住雙眼的一段黑綢，與緊緊綁縛著身上的黑色束縛帶。貝齒將嫩紅的下唇咬得泛白，扭動著的纖細手腕被一根紅繩綁住系在床頭。

視覺被剝奪，余留下的感官更加靈敏起來，一絲絲細微的騷動都無比清晰。也給人帶來了更加真切的恐懼感覺。不知道身處於何處，也不知道身上人是何人，只有恐懼是可感的，不做一點假的。

「你滾開啊…你別……別碰我。」聲音是飽脹的浸透情慾的軟糯。那一雙最是討人憐愛的眼睛此刻被遮了個嚴嚴實實，雖說可惜了些，但是如果是mafumafu的這樣局促到難得一見樣子是一等一的有趣且不容錯過。

就像是維納斯。就像是玫瑰花。

是美的要讓人心驚的。

soraru看著身下扭動的身軀，情慾布滿了雙眼。他用舌頭輕輕舔了舔紅透的小耳朵，收到了身下少年一陣細細的顫抖。陌生人帶來的滑膩觸感讓mafumafu瞬間慘白了一張臉，他的聲音微微顫抖著，帶著一點嬌弱，卻又倔強地不願承認自己的恐懼。

陌生的觸感，陌生的人，讓人感覺受盡了折辱。在他身上作亂那位悶著不做聲，更讓mafumafu感到了怯意。

呻吟像是幼貓似的嗚嗚咽咽卡在喉嚨口，生理性淚水浸濕了那一段黑綢。

「可我看你好像很喜歡，不然怎麼叫得這麼騷？」soraru低沈的嗓音在耳邊響起。

「你胡說……嗯……我沒有……」

mafumafu終於算是聽見了那人真真正正的聲音。算是猜出來了身份，但是他哪裡聽得了所謂的哥哥說著這種話，他又羞又氣，不住地掙扎起來。

但是早就抱持著骯臟想法的大腦倒是在理智的道著歡迎，想要有回應。愛與欲就像是油畫顏料浸透了兩人，讓人融化在了色彩斑駁中。身上本來的顏色叫囂著融合，於是被同化，被包裹，被接受。

而自己也在索求。

mafumafu體內媚藥的藥效還未完全解去，根本使不出什麼勁來。soraru看著身下不斷扭動的白嫩身體，呼吸又重了幾分，又想到對方與他平日里見面相處那不咸不淡的清冷模樣，吮舔的動作逐漸失了力道，在白嫩的肌膚上吻出一了個紅痕，惹得身下的身子又是一陣顫抖。

「別亂動。」「啪」的一聲，大掌落在渾圓挺翹的嫩臀上。

「啊……」mafumafu蒙在黑綢下的眼睛不可置信地瞪大，他怎麼敢、怎麼敢打那裡……委屈的幾乎要嗔出一聲嬌滴滴的哭腔，又羞又氣，整個臉都漲紅了幾分。

「你簡直……亂來……」mafumafu要哭不哭有氣無力的罵著他，「我可是你弟弟……你怎麼…當哥哥呢…」

soraru聽到這番氣急的說辭反倒輕聲低笑，俯身輕吻他細嫩的臉頰，「小傻子，你倒是評評理，誰先圖謀不軌？嗯？穿成那樣騷給誰看呢？」束縛帶此時早就被解開，散落在床下厚實軟和的地毯上。那黑色的，沾著水漬的束縛帶，看上去那麼淫亂，是這場不倫性愛的最完美見證。

話落，soraru起身將他兩條修長的雙腿搭在自己的胳膊上，覆上嚮往已久的兩瓣肉臀，重重地揉捏起來，又彈又軟的手感讓他呼吸又急促幾分，性器迅速漲熱發硬，高高翹起直抵滑嫩的股縫。

「啊……嗚嗚嗚……哥哥…不要、不要再揉了……啊……難受……好難受……」mafumafu來不及思考自己的處境，屁股被人褻玩得又疼又熱，讓他忍不住嚶嚀出聲。

他一開始難受不已，漸漸卻產生了一股酥麻的快感，白皙的身子都泛起了誘人的粉色，連稀疏的軟毛里垂著的粉嫩性器都有了抬頭的趨勢，對方放輕力道時，甚至想出聲讓他用力一些。

「小屁股真騷，揉兩下就能勃起，怕是花街那些出去賣的浪貨都比不過你。」soraru出言戲辱，看著愈發局促不安的少年，他伸出一根手指，試圖插進細嫩的肉縫。

「胡說……哥哥…你胡說……啊……你、你別弄……我受、受不住……」雖說mafumafu也算是風流情債欠過不少，游刃有餘的像是老練的樣子，驕矜的樣子勾的人也偏偏往這裡湊。但也是從未經歷過情愛之事，哪裡受得住這些。

一感覺到強烈的觸感，性器便支稜稜地徹底翹了起來，小口溢出一點晶瑩。「流水了。」放過他被揉得像是塊半熟蜜桃般的屁股，soraru將他放回床上，順著他光滑的肌膚，拇指蹭掉那點水漬，而後握住mafumafu勃起的性器，在帶有薄繭的手中來回套弄。

「嗯……不、不要……放過我吧……哥哥，你放過我吧……」mafumafu蹬著雙腿，在床褥間不斷扭蹭，想掙開男人的手，卻又捨不得這股子舒服勁兒，紅唇里不斷呼出熱氣，「慢點……你慢點……嗚……」

soraru看著身下陷入情慾的人，突然有些動容。往日里清清冷冷的單薄少年變得活色生香的撩人模樣，誘得人想去一親芳澤直到把他拆吃入腹才好。

他低頭吻去mafumafu臉頰上的淚痕，而後又含住他的嘴唇：「你是我的。」

「唔……」mafumafu沒想到對方會親他，似是被親懵了，又像是聽見那句小聲說出的話聽傻了。傻乎乎地長著嘴有些不知所措。

soraru趁他尚未回神，迅速攻城掠地，舌頭舔過列齒，身下的人便敏感地顫抖起來，於是soraru更加無法控制地掃蕩他的口腔。

「唔……嗚嗚嗚……」mafumafu終於回神，窒息的感覺讓伸出舌頭想將他驅逐出去。

男人被他無意中的勾引弄得一身邪火，粗暴地舔咬他柔軟的小舌頭，大手又伸到他身後，揉弄起彈翹的小屁股來，濃烈的男性氣息和高超的技巧讓陷入情慾的身下人逐漸不再掙扎。

許久，soraru終於放開被吻得有些紅腫的雙唇。他慢條斯理地褪去衣衫，露出一身飽含力量卻不誇張的肌肉。

mafumafu還不知即將發生什麼，他緊咬著被吻的紅腫的下唇，無意識地發出哼哼，秀氣地鼻翼因為呼吸的燥熱急促地開合著，整個人像剛從水里撈出來似的都是汗，蒼白的頭髮凌亂地粘在臉頰上，乾淨白嫩身軀泛著不正常的淡紅，平坦單薄的胸膛上，兩顆粉嫩的小果顫巍巍地挺立在空氣中。

mafumafu被縛的雙手握緊了床頭的欄桿，雙腿倉皇地交疊著。soraru坐起身，靠在床頭上，傾身理著他凌亂的頭髮。看著mafumafu越來越情動的身軀，他低低笑道：「小騷貨，你想要什幺？」

沒等那少年應聲，soraru便解開mafumafu久縛的雙手，將他提起，岔開雙腿跪坐在自己的懷中，牽引著那雙無力的手握上自己的性器，性器一沾上柔嫩的掌心，便溢出一滴液體，舒服得他長長地「嘶」了一聲，握著mafumafu的雙手上下擼動，另一隻手環過mafumafu的細腰，覆上撅起的一邊肉臀，重重地揉了起來。

「我綁你來可不是為了折辱於你，我是想操你。」男人低啞的嗓音好像摻了春藥。

mafumafu聽他的話，又羞又氣，盡感覺平日里的哥哥自始至終就是沒把自己當回事。沒有什麼浪漫情節，余留下來的盡都是愛欲橫流。

想要把手抽出來。可惜他現在手上沒半點力氣，硬物燙得他渾身顫慄，身後不容忽視的大手揉得他漸漸渾身顫抖。

慢慢地，他開始一邊咬著唇發出舒服的呻吟。「怎麼騷成這樣，小騷貨。」男人的語氣帶著些調笑，他伸出一根手指，慢慢插進已經濕透了的後穴。

「才不是……嗯……騷貨……別……別碰那裡……」mafumafu不滿地反駁，聲音拖的又細又糯。卻很快陷入男人帶給他的如潮快感中。他被慾望驅使，軟在soraru溫熱的懷中，鼻尖蹭著對方的脖頸，隨著對方手上的動作，又細又軟地呻吟起來。

就像是被人攀折下的還沾著晨露的紅玫瑰要討得有心人的一個吻。

長指剛剛埋入一個指節，層層疊疊的軟肉便吸附上來，濕熱柔軟的觸感瞬間將soraru的手指包圍。

「輕點……嗚……輕點……啊……好舒服……哥哥……」男人的手指又粗又長，mafumafu搖著腦袋，搭在他手臂上的手沒什麼力氣地抓了幾下。

soraru害怕傷著他，另一隻手也揉上了mafumafu的肉瓣，輕輕揉捏著，等他放鬆一些，插在他體內的手指才開始緩慢地抽動起來。soraru的掏弄很有技巧，異物侵入帶來的不適很快變成了快感，mafumafu原本就聊勝於無的掙扎更是徹底消失，已被插入第二根手指都不自知，甚至無師自通地調整了呼吸，配合起男人的插弄，天生的淫穴緩緩流下豐沛的液體，長指抽插得愈發順利，密密匝匝的水聲糅合著兩人的喘息，淫靡得厲害。

「寶貝的小嘴真能吃，居然還會流水，真是天生就該被男人乾的小騷貨。」

「你、你無恥……嗯……我不是……不是……」mafumafu又一次氣急了，偏偏身體淫蕩的反應讓他的話一點說服力都沒有，委屈得搖著腦袋直流淚。

「你聽聽這聲音，還敢說自己不騷，真想把你關起來沒日沒夜的乾你，把你乾成沒了我就活不下去的小淫奴，騷穴里無時無刻不流著我的精液。」

「不要……不要把我關起來……啊……」

mafumafu害怕地扭動身體，驚懼迷亂之余內心生出一些隱秘崩壞的渴望，小穴把手指吃得更深，腸液一股股地往外湧，響起淫浪的水聲。

soraru還嫌欺負得不夠狠，一邊說著，一邊埋入第三指，一進去竟然就摸到了一小塊硬肉，看著懷裡的身子激動得挺直的反應，他勾了勾唇角，瘋狂頂撞起那小小的一處來，插得小穴里腸液止不住的流，抽插間帶出體外，打濕他的大腿。懷裡的身子抖如落葉，拔高了幾分的呻吟里又是痛苦，又是歡愉。

「寶貝，舒服嗎，我的手指乾得你舒不舒服？」

「舒服……好舒服……哥哥…用力……再用力一些……」mafumafu此刻顧不得害羞，腦袋猛地抬起，白皙的長頸繃出一個優美的弧度。誘惑著人在上面印下一枚又一枚紅痕。

「哈啊……太快了……」平日里冷淡而不善言辭的少年此時已經完全陷入情慾，長長的睫羽掛著淚水。充血的性器不經撫慰便濕得一塌糊塗，一抽一抽竟隱約有被插射的跡象，誰知一隻大手突然將其握住，無情地堵住正要發洩的眼孔。

soraru低頭親暱地吻了吻mafumafu微張的唇，堵住了斷斷續續地呻吟。他一隻手將小穴攪動得嘖嘖作響，另一隻手扣弄著小肉棒的小孔，打斷白髮少年的高潮。

「啊……啊……嗯嗚嗚嗚……快放開……好難受……」mafumafu不停地扭著細腰，企圖從男人手裡逃離，男人在濕嫩的小穴里狠狠一按，mafumafu渾身一顫，叫聲跟著變了調。

「乖乖聽話，否則我就把你扔出去，讓過路的人都來輪姦你。」低沈的嗓音像是在說溫柔的情話，可說出來的話著實嚇到了小少年。

「小騷貨，想射就求我，求我狠狠地乾你。」

「哥哥…不要、我不要……嗚嗚嗚……不要讓別人碰我……」mafumafu崩潰地搖著頭，嚇得收緊小穴，把男人的手夾得一痛。

「小騷貨，真會夾，不想被扔出去就趕快求我乾你。」

mafumafu聽了這話羞得整個身體都開始變紅，但後穴不自覺了流出了更多的水，「嗚嗚嗚，求、求你……」

soraru啄吻著mafumafu的後頸，將情慾碾成粉末，印下一個又一個細小的薔薇花。抽出手指，悄悄抬起了他的翹臀，把隱忍已久的性器對準那微微張開、濕淋淋的穴口，啞聲問：「求我什麼？說清楚寶貝，讓我幹什麼？」

「求你狠狠的乾我。」纖瘦的少年哭著捂住了臉。

soraru緩緩挺身，對著那濕潤的穴口捅了進去。

「嗯……啊……」高熱的甬道劇烈的收縮，一層層軟肉像無數張小嘴不停嘬著碩大的性器，又濕又熱爽得男人頭皮發麻，才進去這麼一小節便有了射意，不由低沈地呻吟一聲。

「啊……啊……疼……輕點……哥哥輕點……」mafumafu被進入時的巨大感受給逼出淚來，男人過分的尺寸撐穴口隨時都會裂開似的，鈍鈍的疼，又燙得不行。他低泣著，身上沒有力氣，只能用穴肉推拒著，反而將對方的性器含得更緊。

「乖，放鬆。讓我乾進去。」soraru一隻手輕輕按壓著穴口，想讓他放鬆下來，「寶貝這麼騷，怎麼會吃不進去，剛才不是插得你很爽，還流了我一手的水。」

他俯身將mafumafu壓倒在床上，一隻手還揉弄著他敏感的屁股，一邊親著他耳後不忘言語撩撥。

「啊……太、太大了……我不行……」體內深處渴望著被疼愛，空虛難耐的mafumafu扭動著身體，試圖適應身後的巨物。soraru看著他乖巧的模樣頓時心軟了，俯身便將雙唇堵了上去，隨著性器緩慢的操乾，粗礪的舌頭也模擬著相同的動作在mafumafu滑軟的口腔里衝撞，上下齊力曖昧的水漬聲綿綿不絕。

他雙手用力地掰揉小少年肉乎乎的翹屁股，身下的身體很快就放鬆下來，甬道里不斷分泌出濕熱的液體，讓他的抽插更為順利。

「嗯……嗯啊啊……」mafumafu艱難地吞咽著口中的涎水，呼吸短促而滾燙，身體里的麻癢空虛越積越多，越來越渴望著什幺，單薄的身體迎上男人強健的胸膛，難耐地磨蹭起來。

soraru給他磨得一身是火，埋在他體內的性器跳了一下，見身下的人已深陷情慾，舌尖朝少年柔軟的喉口狠狠一頂，趁他所有的注意力都用在收縮喉口之時，性器一鼓作氣搗了進去，嫩紅的穴口被撐得一絲皺摺也沒有，濕熱的嫩肉迫不及待地吸吮上來，頓時就讓肉棒又脹大一圈。

欲仙欲死的感覺讓人失控，等不及mafumafu適應，便起身將他兩條長腿架在自己手臂上，掐住他的細腰用力操乾起來。

「啊……哈啊……慢、慢一些……嗚嗚嗚……太大了……」mafumafu半邊臉埋進枕頭裡，斷斷續續的呻吟里盡是淚意，被開苞的脹痛和肉棒磨得腸肉火辣辣的感覺將他折磨得氣都喘不上來。

「嗯……果然是天生被乾的浪貨，小穴又緊又滑，還會噴水。」soraru把mafumafu一條腿架在肩膀上，讓他半懸在空中屁股分得更開，精壯的腰不斷挺動，一下一下實實在在地操在肉穴的最深處。

「不……哈啊……不要說……求求你，嗯……」mafumafu哭著搖頭，侮辱性的言語讓他的小穴一陣陣地泛起空虛，一下下乾進來的粗大巨物又將這空虛驅走，初時的難受漸漸變成了酥酥麻麻的快感。

soraru眼睛通紅，看著自己名義上的弟弟這副在床上被他操得泣不成聲的樣子，他勾了勾唇，更大力地抽插起來，暗紅的陰莖快速操乾著緊致的肉穴，一股股淫液被帶出又迅速被插了回去，很快便將粘稠的淫液磨成細密的白沫，柔嫩的穴口早已被乾成了熟透的艷紅色，迷人的濕潤紅肉不斷被帶出體外。

「啊……啊……慢點、輕點……嗯啊……太快了……我受不住……」mafumafu被乾得神色迷散，所有的感官都集中到了小穴，從未想過做愛竟有如此的快感。柔軟無力的身子像一葉破爛的小舟，不斷被欲海的浪花擊打著。

「寶貝，這麼爽嗎？口水都含不住了？」soraru輕笑著，俯下身舔了舔mafumafu無意識流出口水的嘴角，將少年人嫩得跟豆腐似的小臉舔出一小片紅來。

「嗚……不……不要說……我才沒有……」mafumafu無力的拖起手臂，想要擋住眼睛。

覬覦了這麼久的人同樣對自己也是喜歡的。沒有什麼比這個更惹人喜歡也更使人悲傷了。

soraru憐愛地親了一口眼前嫣紅的小嘴，再狠撞一下肉穴，給那段黑色綢帶解開來，看到了那雙水光潤潤的桃花眼，又湊過去在他耳邊說道：「小嘴兒跟底下那張一樣軟乎乎的，怎麼這麼愛嘴硬呢？」

mafumafu紅著臉，撇過腦袋不理他，只半咬著唇可憐兮兮的哼哼唧唧：「嗯……哥哥、輕點……」

「好，你說輕點就輕點。」

男人似乎突然變得好說話起來，輕輕一下插進深處便停在那裡，動著腰慢悠悠地在濕熱的肉穴里攪動，享受著軟肉貼心的吮吻，方才插了一會兒，他也沒那麼急躁，換著花樣地操弄身下的白髮少年，大手上下撫摸著無力搭在自己肩上的嫩腿，在大腿內側最滑嫩那一處不斷流連。

「不要、不要這樣弄……好癢……哈啊……好難受……嗚嗚…嗚……」身下人扭著身子，難受地皺著眉。

「怎麼了寶貝，是你說要輕點的。」男人一臉無辜，攪動得更加緩慢。

「不……是……嗯……你別這樣……嗚嗚……」

soraru被夾得渾身舒暢，追上去啄了啄著mafumafu微微嘟起的小嘴，「那寶貝告訴我，怎麼乾你才舒服，嗯？」

「像、像剛才那樣……」mafumafu癢得難受，扭捏著輕聲說道，小臉紅紅的，也不知道是被舔的還是被羞的。

男人裝作聽不懂：「哪樣？寶貝不說清楚我怎麼知道？」說著，又攪弄個不停。

「啊……啊……不要這樣……」mafumafu敏感地顫了起來，小腹又流出一股又一股腸液，他拖長的呻吟更嬌氣了些，「像剛才那樣……用力一些……嗯啊……」

話一出口，soraru就粗喘一聲，凶猛地撞了進來，用力摩擦著敏感的腸肉，刺激地mafumafu仰著頭放聲呻吟。哭紅的眼尾就像是搽了一抹胭脂，背上瘦削的蝴蝶骨就像是真的蝴蝶翅膀一樣，展翅欲飛。

卻怎樣都逃離不出欲海沈淪。

soraru伸出手托著mafumafu的臀瓣坐了起來，就著相連的動作讓他轉了個圈，埋在甬道里的性器狠狠一攪，意料之中地攪出一股熱液來。他盯著mafumafu想要緊咬住微張的小嘴，通紅的小臉蛋，和那一雙惹人愛的眼睛。一放手讓他重重地跌坐下來，硬物插入了前所未有的深處，像是連肚子都要被頂穿，腸壁被擦得一片熱辣。過度的刺激讓mafumafu繃直了身子昂首尖叫，沙啞的嗓音一波三折，余下柔軟的尾韻。

過多的歡愉就像是夢，夢里卻夢到醒不來的夢。

mafumafu失神地背靠在男人懷中，無聲地流淚，白嫩的身子還未從剛才的刺激中緩過來，一陣陣地痙攣著，雙臂軟軟垂著，脆弱得像一隻被玩壞的玩具。soraru將他一條手臂搭在自己肩上，再勾起一條長腿，從側面溫柔地抽動，撫慰起剛才刺激過度的mafumafu，性器頂端無意間擦過久尋的硬肉，懷裡的小傢伙又是一顫，小穴也跟著一咬。

「哈啊……不要……不要碰哪裡……」

mafumafu還沒從那刺激里緩過來，便陷入另一種酥麻中，頭皮一陣陣發麻，又是舒服又是難受，同是操弄那一點，手指跟性器帶來的感覺卻完全不同。

「嗯……寶貝真棒，越來越會夾了。」soraru一邊力道適中地插著mafumafu的肉穴，一邊在他白皙的大腿上吮咬出一瓣又一瓣紅玫瑰。

玫瑰身上開出了玫瑰。

「嗯……嗯啊……摸摸我……嗚嗚嗚……求求你摸摸我……」mafumafu粉嫩的性器孤零零地挺立在空氣里，想伸手去撫慰一下又抬不起手來，只能求助於身後的男人。

「寶貝乖，這次把你操射好不好，像女人一樣，靠著小穴就能高潮，把你操成我的小蕩婦好不好，怎麼樣？嗯？」soraru咬了咬mafumafu的耳朵，低沈的嗓音里隱隱透著興奮，抽插的力道逐漸加重。

「不可以……嗚嗚嗚……我不是蕩婦……不是……哥哥放過我吧……嗚嗚嗚……嗯啊啊……」mafumafu抗拒地搖著頭，虛弱地討饒。

「還說不是蕩婦，小奶頭都爽得立起來了。」

mafumafu隨著他的插弄一下下挺起胸膛，兩顆肉乎乎的小粉果子便送到了男人面前，男人喉結緩慢地滾動一下，不客氣地咬住其中一顆，拿牙尖輕輕啃咬著，粗熱的舌頭用力舔過乳首，吮咂出細細密密的聲。

「啊啊啊……不行…啊……」mafumafu仰起頭呻吟著，他不懂得為什麼男人的乳首也能被如此玩弄。心理上想要逃離，但難言的快感卻驅使他的身體更將乳首送向身前的人，另一邊被冷落的粉果傳來陣陣空虛，他難過地動了動身子。

soraru看出了他的小心思，放過被啃得腫大了一圈的紅果，狠狠舔向另一隻乳首。

「嗚……為什麼、為什麼要這樣對我……啊……輕一點……嗚……」mafumafu軟軟地質問著，多重快感衝刷著他的理智，粉紅的性器開始發疼發脹，他感覺到自己是要高潮了，像一個蕩婦一樣，被自己的哥哥吸著乳首……操射……

mafumafu陷在柔軟的床上，像是一枝糜爛的紅玫瑰，止不住的散開濃郁的花香，勾引著蜜蜂到訪。

玫瑰隨著風在輕微的顫抖，蜜蜂刺向了玫瑰。

「寶貝，忍一忍，陪我一起射。」soraru放過被玩弄得紅腫的另一隻乳首，憐愛地親親他淚濕的小臉，伸手按住那臨近高潮的小東西，忍下快要射精的慾望抽出性器，將少年放倒在床上，掰開兩條長腿又狠狠地操了進去，囊袋抽打在柔嫩的肉瓣上，白皙的肉臀被打的一片通紅。

「啊啊……太快了……啊啊啊……輕、輕點啊……會壞的啊啊啊……」

mafumafu不知是爽是痛，嗔著細細的哭腔無助地向男人哀求著，被乾得小嘴都合不上，無意識探出的嫩舌帶出一股股津液，把他潮濕的下巴弄得更加滑膩，像是蜜桃熟透時的放蕩而純潔。

「嗯……寶貝在說什麼，哪裡會壞，告訴我哪裡會壞？」soraru下身不斷聳動著，把小穴插得媚肉翻出，幾乎每一下都重重擦過mafumafu的敏感點，溢出的腸液將底下的床單打濕了一大塊。他伸出一隻手落到mafumafu的身後，力道適中地打起了他的翹臀。

「啊……不要打我……疼……嗚嗚嗚……輕點……小穴，是小穴會壞掉……」

mafumafu已經不知道自己是第幾次崩潰了，擺著腦袋哭喊出聲，嗓子都沙啞的快要失聲，小穴已經開始麻木，但那特殊的一點依然能給他帶來滅頂的快感，全身像著火一般燥熱，纖弱的身子抽搐著，幾欲昏厥。

「不會壞的，寶貝的小穴最乖了，怎麼插都不會爛，你看，還會一口口地咬我。」soraru狠狠地揉了一把肉臀，低聲耳語著。

「嗚嗚嗚……不要……放過我……求求你放過我……」

「現在怎麼開始求我了？」soraru俯身親吻著少年的耳朵，吸吮著已經變得眼紅的耳垂上的軟肉，低沈著嗓音像海妖一般蠱惑著少年，「求我，求我把你射滿。」他要他的寶貝的身體里全部染上他的味道。

「哥哥…求求你……」mafumafu用臉頰蹭了蹭男人的鼻尖，就像是看到主人的貓，又像是失去了靈魂一般，顫著嗓子乖巧地重復，「把我射滿吧……」

把我關起來吧。mafumafu閉上眼睛意味不明的啜泣著。

「一會兒就餵飽你底下那張的騷嘴。」soraru再也忍不住，掐住mafumafu的腰瘋狂撞擊起來，惹得身下人身子直顫抖，白皙的皮膚像是春山小月亮，天真爛漫的過分，讓人更想弄臟他。撞擊之時用力一頂，精液一股一股衝撞在他的身體深處。

此時mafumafu也顫抖著射了出來，他閉著眼，感受著軟下仍尺寸驚人的性器還在不住痙攣的甬道里緩慢抽動，享受著高潮的余韻。他大腦一片空白，淚水像是一塊模糊的玻璃，看什麼都是影影綽綽而不真切的。他反射性地眯起了眼睛，軟軟的長睫被淚水打濕，虛弱地顫抖著。就像是失憶的蝴蝶，纖細的震顫著身子，撲閃著脆弱的翅膀。

可他飛不起來。

情慾像是潮汐，滿漲之後又逝去。

他去品嘗對方唇間春色蕩漾。

夜是溫涼的。月亮躺在床上，慵慵懶懶的支起身子，吻過身上人的喉結。極盡纏綿溫柔，像是最後一次一樣。

那是亞當的蘋果。

那是欲與罪的根源。

他們就像是殉情的天鵝，卻永遠無法交頸而眠。

或許曾經品過蘋果的甘美滋味，可玫瑰花依舊是那副頹靡冷漠的樣子開著，連那位曾有幸吻過花蕊的人都不再問津。

不敢問津。

玫瑰兀自搖曳著，迷惘的不知道為誰而開，為誰而敗。那雙眼睛玲瓏剔透的像是紅寶石，長長的睫羽在白皙的臉上覆下小小的陰影。

只要玫瑰花一天被人寵愛著圈養，花就會依舊有著讓人心驚的嬌氣美麗。

玫瑰是要給人欣賞的。

mafumafu就是一朵專為人所採擷的紅玫瑰。不管是同soraru親暱的接吻，同他放蕩的在欲海中沈溺。

要向對方最後討得一個甜到膩了味的吻，要再最後一次任性到過分的撒嬌。一個要足夠嬌氣，另一個要百依百順。因為他們都明白的，這個夜晚都是偷來的好春光。

好春光，夢一場。

天要亮了，已是晨光微熹。

soraru從來都清楚，那個他喜歡的mafumafu，喜歡他的mafumafu，從來都是自己的一段花香，卻終究是別人心上的那枝玫瑰花。

再一次的吻過他的唇角。

mafumafu歪著腦袋倚在soraru懷裡，纖細白嫩的指尖在對方胸口的心臟處畫著小小的圈：「你要愛我。」

「當然了。」soraru從善如流的答道，又吻了吻mafumafu的眼睛，直吻得他低低的笑。

「但你也不要太愛我，要愛自己超過愛我。」

輕輕嘆了口氣又道：「你我都好好生活，你抽時間愛我。」

mafumafu眯著好看的眼睛在晨曦下笑著，纖細的映在soraru的眼眸中。

又像是那枝恣意美麗的紅玫瑰了。

「你真是有夠奇怪，平常懶洋洋的起不來床，今天早上非要來看破曉。破曉有那麼好看嗎？」soraru溫柔的笑著。

「破曉當然好看了。那是白天在親吻黑夜。」mafumafu少見的嬌嗔的笑著回嘴他。

「我不要看白天親吻黑夜。」soraru難得像個幼稚的孩子一樣把頭埋在他頸窩，從後面攬住他。很溫暖，很安全。

「那你要看什麼？」mafumafu輕聲問他。

「看黃昏。看黑夜回吻白天。」soraru吻住眼前人的唇瓣。

一時無言，像是過了很久很久。

「祝你新婚快樂。」mafumafu輕輕說著，眼睫顫了顫。

「你也是。」soraru握住mafumafu已經圈上一隻素戒的手，小心翼翼的吻著。

吻別露水，吻別月亮，吻別親愛的你。

他們都明白。

這是最後一次了。

他們的愛情在沒有山崩地裂之前自行消殞。

玫瑰花落了。


End file.
